1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method for production of strand-like goods in the form of strips, fiber strands, monofilaments or films and a device for performance of the method.
2. Description of Related Art
A generic method and a generic device are known, for example, from DE 102 41 371 A1.
In the known method and known device a number of film strips are produced from an extruded film. The film is extruded from a polymer melt and cooled in a water bath. The film is cut into a number of strips after cooling. The film strips are drawn together as an assemblage through roll delivery systems and stretched between adjacent roll delivery systems. For stretching the film strips are passed through a heating device in which the film strips are heated by means of hot air to a stretching temperature. The heat treatment performed on the film strips is adjusted to the product being produced and especially to the thermoplastic material from which the film strips are formed.
Depending on the material and condition of the goods being produced, it is also common to carry out heat treatment in strand-like products made of thermoplastic material with a hot water bath. For this purpose, water bath devices containing hot water through which the strand-like strips or films are passed are ordinarily used. To this extent devices are only known in the prior art in which the heating devices permit either hot air heating or hot water heating.
It is therefore the task of the invention to modify a method of the type just mentioned, as well as a device of the described generic type so that heat treatment can be executed on the strand-like products with maximum flexibility.
A further objective of the invention is to provide a method and device of the generic type with which different thermoplastic materials can be produced individually to strand-like goods.